Yasmina Yadira McGonagall
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Yasmina Yadira McGonagall goes to Hogwarts with her school for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Where she runs into her sister who she hasn't seen for over 60 years… 4th year story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Yasmina Yadira McGonagall goes to Hogwarts with her school for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Where she runs into her sister who she hasn't seen for over 60 years…

4th year story

* * *

**Prologue**

Yasmina Yadira McGonagall was born in 1931 6 years after her elder sister. She had blonde hair and brown eyes looking like her father. While Minerva looked like their mother. Minerva went to Hogwarts in 1936. Yasmina in 1942. While Minerva was sorted into Gryffindor, Yasmina was sorted into Ravenclaw because of her first for knowledge.

Between the age gap and different houses the two sisters slowly drifted away from each other. Minerva graduated and went to become a Transfiguration Mistress. So they parted ways.

When Yasmina graduated she went to South Africa to do some work there was the wizard and witch community. She taught them Potions and Charms both of which were her best subjects. She made a name for herself in Africa. She started the school in Africa called the Obama School for Witches and Wizards. She was Headmistress and she employed staff in took years to get it up to one of the best schools in the world. But she did it.

The subjects taught at the School were Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Art, Care of Creatures, Herbology, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Potions and English. Divination wasn't in there because she didn't believe that subject needed to be taught. So she didn't put in her school.

It was now 1994 and Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She had petitioned the Ministry of Magic in London to let her school come. She would find out any day now what they said. Hopefully it would be good news…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? So for the short Prologue. Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Yasmina was on a plane with her 7th year students going to the Tri-Wizard tournament. Her second in command was taking over the school for this year. Her students were very well trained and hoped that one of them would do good in the tournament. There were 25 Students all together with her. The plane was big enough for them to live in for the whole year.

Soon they landed at Hogwarts and Yasmina and her students were greeted but a giant man.

"I am Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creature professor. Welcome to Hogwarts", Hagrid says

"Thank you Professor Hagrid. We are glad to be here", Yasmina says

"Follow me. You are all to wait outside the Great Hall and then you can make your entrance", Hagrid says leading them into the Castle.

Yasmina recognised the Castle it hadn't changed much. Hagrid left them outside the hall and went in. Her and her school were left with the other schools. Who stood away from her students. This was going to be interesting.

"Students please welcome Headmaster Karkarff and his Durstrang Students!"

There was probably only 15 Durstrang students. Yasmina recognised the voice as Albus's even if it was older. She hears the students clap.

"Next Headmistress Madam Maxime and her Beauxbatons Students!"

There were 20 students from Beauxbatons. Hers had to be the biggest group besides Hogwarts 7th years.

"Now we would like to welcome a new school into the Tournament! Please welcome Head Mistress Yasmina McGonagall and her Obama Students from South Africa!" Albus says

Yasmina hears gasps as she leads her students down the aisle her head held high. She sees her sister sitting at the head table. She must have got a teaching spot here.

"Welcome old friend", Dumbledore says shaking Yasmina's hand

"Thank you for allowing my school in the Tournament", Yasmina says

"Thank you for coming. Please take a seat at the head table", Dumbledore says

Her students sit at the Gryffindor table and she takes a seat on the end of the staff table. She knew Minerva was looking at her but she ignored her sister for the moment. Time later for talking.

The Tournament was explained and the Goblet light. They all had dinner. A Professor Flickwick was talking to her.

"Now the judges for the Tournament are myself, Mr Crouch, Lugo Bagman, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Maxime, Karkarff and Yasmina McGonagall. Everyone good luck and tuck in", Dumbledore says sitting down

"So you made up this school from scratch?" Flickwick asks

"Yes. They needed a school in Africa and I set it up. We are now a leading school", Yasmina says proudly

"How are you related to Minerva?" Flickwick asks

"I'm her younger sister", Yasmina says taking a bit of her dinner

"So you went to Hogwarts?" Professor Vector asks

"Yes. I was in Ravenclaw", Yasmina replies

After dinner she sees her students put their names into the Goblet of Fire. When Minerva comes up to her.

"Can we talk?" Minerva asks

"I guess. Where too?" Yasmina asks

"My office", Minerva says leading her to her office

"How have you been?" Yasmina asks taking a seat

"Good yourself?" Minerva asks it was like walking on egg shells

"Good. Opened my own school and are Headmistress of it. Did you get your Mistress-ship in Transfiguration?" Yasmina asks

"Yes. I teach here and I am head of Gryffindor House", Minerva replies, "Do you have any master ships?"

"Yes in Charms, Potions, and Ancient Runes", Yasmina replies

"You haven't changed", Minerva comments

"You haven't either. Always the Gryffindor", Yasmina says

"You were also the Ravenclaw", Minerva replies

"I think I better see my students to bed. Goodnight Minerva", Yasmina says quickly leaving the office

"Goodnight Yasmina. I am sorry", Minerva whisperers

Yasmina pretends not to hear her and hurries back to the plane were all the students were. She had much to think about…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
